


Down the Sewers!

by Amy_Williams_Universe



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Because of Me, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Williams_Universe/pseuds/Amy_Williams_Universe
Summary: Nicolette was a happy kid with a decent amount of friends, as she had never moved out of that district, and knew everyone by default. When her mother dies in an accident, her father, James, decides to move in with his close friend from school, Will Shane. Luckily enough, Will had gotten married himself and had a son named Eli. The two grow close until Eli's father goes missing. This is what happened to the two best friends who never knew they were connected in more ways than one.





	Down the Sewers!

  _"ELI!" A little boy with blue hair turned around to see a little girl almost his age running at him. Her gray tee-shirt underneath her overalls had some people stains on it, and her shoes had the laces cut off. Anyone else would think the little girl was being teased it billedb, but she actually did that herself._

_"Slow down or you'll- AHH!" Eli didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as the girl hopped into him with a squeal. Neither of them feel over, but the girl managed to cling to Eli throughout the spinning he did. "What are you doing Colette?"_

_The girl lifted her head to look at the boy one she heard her nickname. She leaned in and whispered so no one else could hear her. "I saw a slug."_

_Not a minute later, little Colette had lead Eli back where she had seen the little creature. Carefully, they were moving around on their hands and knees, searching for the blue antenna Colette had seen._

_Their teacher came out a little while later, calling the children in for a break, and for lunch. Eli stood up and was about to drag Colette inside when she squealed and held up a little creature that was completely blue and white. It's singular purple eye blinked at them before it smiled and chirped a "hello!" at them. Eli smiled and was about to pet it's head when they heard the teacher coming over to get them._

_Without thinking, the girl quickly, but as gently as she could, put the slug in her top overall pocket. The kids stood up with frowns and pretended to be upset. Their teacher, Ms. Hayes, had gotten to them once they turned around and ushered the two back inside. She didn't ask them any questions untill they stood outside the closed classroom door._

_She knelt in front of them with her back towards the door. "Why didn't you kids come inside when I had called for the class?" Eli had expected for Ms. Hayes to ask, but he still didn't really know how to lie. Thankfully, Colette had learned that losing something is almost always a viable excuse to be late._

_"I-I lost the ring my momma g-gave me." Colette hiccuped, tears forming in the young girl's eyes at the memory of her mother. "E-Eli was h-h-helping me l-look." Man, she was too good at this because the teacher immediately apologized for prying and hugged her. Ms. Hayes then turned to Eli and gave him a smile._

_"Thank you for helping her look, but next time, come get me and I'll help, okay?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" The kids answered in unison, giving each other a look after._

_"Good, now go on and put your stuff away, it's time for lunch." Ms_ _. Hayes stood up and opened the door for the kids, letting them in and giving them a minute to put up whatever they had brought outside before calling to the rest of the class that it qas time for lunch and to follow the teaching assistant, Mr. Flack, Colette's father._

_The man had his dark blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail that went barely to his shoulders, a plain black button up and tan slacks. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and pulled off his apron. Colette ran over to him with a sad smile on her face. He noticed immediately something happened. "Nicolette, what happened sweetheart?"_

_The girl hated misdirecting her father, but she still needed to fool Ms. Hayes, and to do that, she needed to fool her father._

 

Hope you guys enjoyed the preview! This is just a taste of what's to come!


End file.
